Bonds of the Curious
by TheEclipsed
Summary: Marlow survives after all and finds himself under the care of a mortal allergic to the sunlight. This is meant to follow the movie and movie adaptation book. All characters belong to the creators. Feel free to leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1: Healing Hurts

**Healing Hurts**

Marlow regained consciousness enough as the blood of Iris flowed from his skin into the wound and his own bringing him back to a semblance of life to see the sun was threatening to rise. He forced himself up to crawl and under a house waiting, too weak to bury himself as he panted. Everything on fire and biting as flesh tried to re-knit. He pulled himself out into the shadow of the house and onto the back of a truck that was getting ready to leave. Covering him with a tarp, gripping the metal for something to dull his pain, or to focus on beside the pain. He spat and forsake this place already left behind by his pack. Alone. He felt the truck stop and froze listening hard, pitch black eyes looking through the slit to find the truck on the boarder of another town. He slowly moved out of the tarp he had used to cover himself peeking and found a human speaking in curses checking under the hood. The sun was coming, he could feel it. Pushing himself he fell and landed in the powdered snow and pushed himself harder, his blood already dry rolling down the small hill he found himself facing a small cabin house.

He urged his body to move and hid behind the shack so close to the cabin. He stiffened listening to see the human that had broken down walking in his direction and stilled his body, tensing in case he needed to attack. He heard movement from the darkened house to see someone come out and a sound he was all too familiar with. A shotgun was pumped and aimed the man stopped dead in his tracks. The person stepped down to the lowest stare and was a young woman. She was younger than those he had seen in Barrow and younger than his beloved Iris.

She was strange though, a deathly pale. The kind not normal for a person amongst the living, she had long dark brown almost black hair. It was down and cascaded around her shoulders of her long sleeved turtleneck. Breathing out steam vapor rose from her pale ashen lips that had a pout to it, face soft but firm showing her youth, but not the youth of a child. Her eyes were a gray hazel. She wore long black pants and long black fur trimmed boots. Hands in fingerless gloves.

The man put up his hands and swallowed; Marlow could smell his fear and taste the near frantic heartbeat as she trained the shot gun on him. "Get off my land." She kept to the shadow of the porch as if the coming dawn made her uncomfortable. Marlow watched her fire once when the man tried to explain his case and he bolted after that, afraid she would shoot him. Breathing out she looked out to the horizon and glared a bit in a moody annoyed way. Turning and looking back at her Cabin home she hit a button on the remote on her other hand and the shades closed. Marlow could see the house sealing itself from the light and it compelled him to get inside. He pushed his body and took the opportunity to slip in through the back and looking around his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he hid in a closet for coats. Hearing her come back inside, locking up the house.

He leaned and looked out the corner where the crack was as she started the fireplace and stood there watching its depths. He felt a tingle; he too had a fascination with flames. He waited for her to move and saw her come into the hall and just outside the kitchen. Being slow he slipped out; she would make a small meal for him. She glanced then looked right back in a double-take seeing him she moved at his lung and grabbed his arm to move into the direction and put pressure. Hearing something pop before the momentum helped her take him in a Judo throw. Marlow felt his world shift before he almost literally kissed the floor. He felt a boot at his throat and gripped it to look up at the woman. She blinked confused by his state. "What the hell…who…what…are you?" She stepped away and grabbed a knife for protection. Marlow swallowed past his bruised throat gripping his arm and hissed in pain. His strength left him and he berated himself for being so stupid.

She heard someone drive past shouting words like vampires, and vampires attacked. She looked back at Marlow and he watched her back, waiting for the knife to send him into oblivion where he should have just stayed. "Are you a vampire?" She asked him watching speculating. He didn't answer but gave the weakest nod, what was the point of denying it? She put the knife away back in the knife holder. Looking in a lean she tsked and looked at him. "Look here's the deal, I'm allergic to sunlight and we all know you can't be in the sunlight…so…you behave and I'll behave." She went through a case and looked at him. Turning on him she held up a gun and aimed he flinched when she pulled the trigger but the pain he felt wasn't bad, just an irritating sting.

Looking down to see a few darts in his chest. He pulled one out with a hiss but the world was already going fuzzy. Soon his eyes grew too heavy and the world just disappeared. Marlow soon jolted awake to find himself in a bed and his clothes gone and replaced. He was in pants and long sleeved shirt that had belonged to a man he hadn't known. Looking to the right he saw a picture on the window sill of that strange woman and a man that had to have been a brother. Turning to the left he found…her! She looked at him to arch a brow. He hissed she gave him a look, "hey I didn't want you to go a bite me and you better buck up, and you have months to put up with me or go into the light."

He eyed her, wondering where she was going with this and why she hadn't just killed him. "I don't want to kill you, I could use company for once, besides I'm allergic to the sunlight, I go out there I die." She reached out slowly he growled and stopped he tensed but she didn't harm him, touching his forehead. He felt the warmth seep into his cold flesh and for once he shut up and let it move through him. He snagged her arm and his talons traced in his grip, wanting to pull her wrist to his lips and sink his teeth into her. "Hungry huh?" He blinked and looked to her she had opened something and he found a pack of blood. "I have to keep them for when I need to have a transfusion when I get too anemic. My brother used to give it to me but he's dead so…" She shrugged and ripped the edge of the pack. "Let go please…" He did slowly to feel that hand go under his head and neck and pull he was elevated a bit and he gripped her other wrist a bit confused.

Then he felt the plastic trace his lips before the cool liquid traced across it and into his mouth, swallowing. He felt a shiver move through him and recognized the taste. It really was blood. He relaxed his grip on her wrist and gripped the pack to suck at the pack. Trying to get everything, feeling the warmth of the woman supporting him. He finished it off only to find another in its place, and another, nearly six pints of six packs later he was satisfied for the moment. He watched as she sat beside him still, she smirked. "I guess that answers my question. You got a name?" He looked at her hating the human language, it felt weird to form it in his mouth but he managed. "Marlow," he answered and it was difficult.

She smiled though, "alright Marlow my name is Elizabeth, Liz for short." He tilted his head, "Hey you don't mind me climbing in with you do you? I mean you are in the only bed in the house and I am feeding you, but only until the sun goes out for a month." She meant it as a joke but Marlow sensed no lie in her words. He snagged her hand. Liz blinked feeling her hand snagged in a soft but cold steel grip and that he was staring at her. Pulling she slipped from the chair his hand let go and went around her slim waist to rest on the small of her back and pull her closer pressing her body to his. She shivered and tensed a little afraid by his sudden speed and strength.

Marlow didn't kill her; it was pointless to kill her. Yet. He would wait until the blood ran out or the night came. He was still healing. Marlow traced against her spine, she couldn't help but gasp and blushed feeling stupid for doing so and even more for getting this much in his reach. For letting her guard down, but she felt trapped not just by his hold but also by his pitch black eyes. There was almost no white to them at all. He was frightening yet beautiful at the same time. Touching his cold cheek she wondered why he had been so hurt anyway.

Marlow felt himself a bit disarmed under the gaze of her grey hazel eyes and eased up on his grip, she relaxed and decided what the hell, if he was going to kill her he would. She relaxed her head on his shoulder and neck and was tired falling asleep despite the cold. Marlow soon felt and heard her breathing ease slow and soft. Sleeping. He felt a bit perplexed by her and breathed her in. Being careful he lightly cut her cheek by her ear with a claw. Watching the red swell up in tiny beads. Leaning without waking her and licked with the tip of his tongue. Tasting her and he shivered to pull her closer. The warmth, richness, and sweetness swept through him that he moved and kept her close. Closing his eyes and slipping into a sleep. This was going to be an interesting year…


	2. Chapter 2: Living Courage

**Living Courage, Dead Fear**

Marlow had lost time in his sleep waking to find his living host gone, but she couldn't have gone too far the sun was still up. He sat up and winced at the faint annoyances of his stiff body. It had healed but that didn't mean it wouldn't pain him now and then. Getting up gingerly he stretched and flexed his fingers looking at his hands. Then looked around, the house was dark but not so dark that you couldn't see, the fireplace was still going providing heat for the cabin house. Walking around helped him get his orientation back to stop in the library den, she had hundreds of books but there was a sword on the mantel piece and it was old. Not old as in just passed down from a collecting father old but old enough it should have been locked away in a case in a museum or vault somewhere.

Marlow traced the ancient steel and recognized the crest on it as the crusades under the tales like King Richard before Henry the eighth. Looking up he saw the portrait of a woman in a swordsman's attire more than that of a dress. She was very pale, with green hazel eyes and long black hair. She had worn the sword and the second portrait depicted a battle against a village outpost. She was amongst it fighting, wearing the paint of the village culture on her face and shouting in battle. He looked at the bottom and traced a finger along the brass. As it went into the third portrait – Courage lives forever in us for we are the lions and even the dead shall fear us because we will become lions and rise again. Rheanna Blackthorn. - Marlow saw the date of birth and then the date of death on it as well. The third portrait had her tomb painted, her likeness carved into marble of the family mausoleum. A man kneeled and grief stricken with family behind holding a child not even a year old.

Marlow realized she had died in battle protecting the lion's den and her cub. Even he had to admit his fascination, mortal women when pushed to protect could be so fierce it could pale to a man's wraith and courage to do what was necessary. She looked a lot like Elizabeth and indeed was an ancestor of hers. He was left wondering if her descendant would have done the same and had that courage. The last time he had seen that courage it had nearly ended him in Barrow. It made him feel a tingle down his spine. Stepping away from the portrait he turned and stiffened to find her there in the doorway. He hadn't heard her! She was watching him, "my ancestor, me and my dad looked a lot like her. But I'm the last Blackthorn." She smirked and walked towards him to stand beside him looking at the painting.

Marlow watched her blinking his black unreflecting eyes then looked back at the painting. "My father taught us how to use the sword and how to use the bow." She smiled wistfully, "he loved tradition yet acted like maybe one day we would need to know it. Though to be honest most people's solution is just picking up a gun and letting you have it. If you really wanted to be picky I guess you could say we mortals have lost all sense of honor." She smirked at her little joke and looked at Marlow who had gone back to watching her. For a human she wasn't that bad in terms of attraction despite her deathly pale complection from her condition.

She handed out a blood pack and smiled leaving him, Marlow looked down at it in his hands and felt a bit of revulsion in annoyance. He was a proud creature and though this was an easy way to survive, he didn't quiet feel comfortable just taking it without the hunt. Yet he knew in his black heart this was the only way to survive till the sun set once more. Thinking back to Liz he wondered why she wore split toed boots and the form fitting black pants with long sleeved shirt. Following her direction as he picked up the scent of pine, snow and strawberry he soon found her in another room that had no furniture but a mat. There were also weapons around, she was in a stance. She ignored Marlow and went through her routine of mixed martial arts, kick boxing, boxing and use of her bamboo practice swords. There really was no point but it had been taught to her by her father and it was the only thing left she had to remember him by.

Marlow watched her practice feeding on his pack. His eyes focused on her he could see even through the moving black fabric when her body flexed and muscles moved. She was very lithe and agile. She was also well practiced in her various style he felt a twinge of appreciation for her. It was mingled for the fact he was at her mercy and under her care. He was still perplexed by her not throwing his ass out into the sunlight and watching him go up like a roman candle. _Perhaps it's because she's allergic to the cursed light that she keeps me alive too. _He thought still watching her. He put the empty pack in the trash, or at least what he thought was the trash.

He sat down on the couch when she had slipped off for a shower, looking around and at the empty blackness of the TV, looking down at the table he saw the remote and curiously picked it up but just ended up staring at it. Confused by it, he hadn't been one for technology. He nearly jumped though feeling the couch shift behind him and his head shot up to the right to see her then down as her hand went over his and pressed a button. "You press this one to turn it on and again to turn it off. These," she showed him the center buttons that controlled the sound and then channel, "you press this for volume and this for changing the channel." Marlow watched and looked at the TV, when she let go he tried it for himself and was surprised by the child like fascination he suddenly felt.

She got up and he looked at her she smiled. "There you go, I'll be right back. I'm going to grab something to eat real quick." She moved from him into the kitchen and he looked back at the TV when he lost sight of her a bit creped out that she kept sneaking up on him like that. His ears should have been able to hear the squeak of floorboards. He shook it off though and settled for channel surfing. He stopped though as the news reported on Barrow. He tensed and saw her in the doorway.

She was eating some kind of food and watching the report. Marlow looked back and watched the report feeling the tension build in his shoulders. Liz ate her cereal as she watched the report to glance at him. He had looked at her for a spell before looking back at the screen. Finishing she put the bowl in the sink and came back out. Some people were saying vampires others were just saying oil leak and disaster. Half of Barrow had burned down, other houses damaged. She walked up to the couch seeing him still and start to tense. She smirked and reached out. Marlow felt warm hands touch his neck and down, no weapon or sudden dangerous action.

She caressed feeling the tension. She showed no fear and the fact she didn't and wasn't trying to kill him made him feel…afraid. "It's ok Marlow." She smiled and traced feeling him shiver she grinned to have fun with him. Leaning she let lips trace his ear. Marlow tensed and shivered. "Did you do that?" He watched the TV and side glanced toward her but then back at the TV. "Yes." He croaked it with a growl, he really did hate their language and that hate helped him pull back a little from that fear. "So I'm guessing when the sun sets you're going to do that too me…aren't you?" She said watching him, Marlow thought about it and decided to be honest, knowing his nature. "Yes," Liz smirked and watched the TV, then do me a favor when we start attacking each other that if you're going to kill me you make it quick."

Marlow flinched, looking up at her and she looked down at him. Staring at each other, Marlow felt fear. Liz felt attraction and wondered how bizarre that was. Watching him watch her back, his eyes were blacker then night if that were possible. They didn't reflect any light, his features pale. He had black brown hair at the top that went grey to white. He looked to be in his late thirties or mid forties. He had strong but not high cheekbones and a very strong jaw. She also had to wonder just how old he really was.

Marlow watched her, soft light reflected in her green gray hazel eyes. She was almost pale enough to rival him in some way and her long auburn black hair was down and cascaded around both of them it reminded him painfully of Iris a little bit. He slowly reached up and touched her face, claws softly tracing her soft flesh. She had soft skin and he felt her warmth. Yet he was afraid of her. She asked for a quick death when the time came and with such serious calm, as if she knew all along how their fate would be. They would rather fight to the death or one would end. She let him touch her and even that got to him on a certain level. He almost had the crazy notion to feel something he shouldn't.

He swallowed a little and let his fingers go down her neck to curl behind it and pull. She shivered and let him that they were closer. But it stopped when they heard the reporter report that police were going to do random checks for any crazy attackers. She caressed his cheek as he watched and leaned resting her cheek against his. "I'll hide you." He blinked and leaned back to look at her and she smiled. She leaned and kissed his forehead and went to go check her riffle and pulled a secret door taking out her paintings and art supplies so he could hide in it. Marlow watched her with fascination.

He touched his forehead and felt a shiver for the first time and got up. Liz felt a cold hand over hers and looked to find Marlow behind her, nearly framed against her body. She kept his gaze and he leaned but took the painting from her. Letting go gently he started to help move things. Liz turned away and hid in a way, she felt weird her heart was pounding and she could swear her ears had turned pink if not her cheeks. She did see Marlow's smirk, hearing her heart. Moving things to hide him from approaching danger.


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice Begins Hope

**Sacrifice Begins Hope**

Hours later the house was boarded and Liz was standing guard, watching out the tinted window. Marlow watched her where he sat on a chair near his soon to be hiding place. He found it funny and ironic that he was being sheltered by a human, a child no less. Elizabeth was attractive he supposed but even more so when he imagined her with black eyes and sharp teeth. Marlow debated with himself that maybe instead of killing Elizabeth he should maybe just turn her into a companion. He would have to teach her and Marlow felt the task wouldn't be too much for him. Liz was vigilant in watching over him. She stiffened though and signaled to him and Marlow took his cue and hid in the secret closet, once closed it disappeared and became the wall.

That didn't stop him from leaning close to peak out the crack of it, watching her slip on a heavy coat and raise the hood, shotgun in hand, pumping it. Elizabeth went outside, the sunlight streamed in; he soon heard fighting and shouts before a shot went off. Then men were in her house. Searching and knocking things over. They were getting closer to his hiding spot Marlow tensed and waited; if he had been human he would have held his breath. A man's hand touched his wall taking off the painting only to get stuck, he cried out. Marlow smelt blood. Looking up and to the left he saw metal and blood flowing down it. A knife. Looking back he saw Elizabeth in the doorway. Looking up blood down her chin and a gash along her eye, skin dangerously pale the veins traced darker now from reaction to the sunlight. Panting, they had torn up her coat it was no defense for her anymore. Elizabeth raised her shotgun pumping it and shot two men off their feet.

Hitting another so a loud crack went out as he cried out, her other knife out that when he fell it went through his head from under his chin. A man broke a chair over her she went down coughing and blood hit the wooden floor as she coughed it up. Grabbing a broken leg of the chair she yanked it apart from the main wood, blood trickling between her fingers as she cut herself. Panting harder she turned and threw all her weight into it and it impacted puncturing flesh and past a rip she hoped it got a lung. The man shoved her away as he stumbled that she stumbled herself to take out the man's lighter and threw it after the flame ignited gas burned and took up the snow mobile cruisers. She threw her door closed; the impact had rocked the snow from the wall foundations.

It hit her door and front of the house, wheezing she stumbled, and gripped the table, breathing nothing but desperate rasps she made her body move to an emergency case. Marlow had broken the panel and fed upon the man pinned to the wall and tearing into the one she had impaled. Ending any survivors and looked up. Elizabeth was gone, he found her opening the case but she grabbed her chest and stumbled slipping in her grip she hit the floor. Marlow rushed over touching her face. Her lips were turning blue. He looked up and found the syringe she had repaired and grabbed it to kneel hissing. She almost didn't get to gesture, Marlow plunged it into her neck with care so not to take her head off. Pressing down the plunger. Taking it out and throwing it away, Elizabeth arched in slight seizure and he held her down a bit panicked, not understanding what was going on.

She soon stopped and stilled he strained his ears but there her heart beat was weak and placing his fingers hovering over her mouth he felt the weak breaths. Marlow scooped her up and took her to her room and ran hot water to strip her of the clothes cleaning her up, tending her quickly before he slipped her under the heated covers of her bed. He took care of the bodies and drained them dry before remembering how patients looked at a hospital he had been in killing a few of the patients.

He searched her kit and took a blood pack nailing it to the wall he hooked it to an ivy to take her arm and stuck her almost hesitantly. He watched the blood trickle down and into her arm; he tapped it to her arm and watched her. He soon paced a little but her lips were back to the color he was used to seeing them and the blood pack was empty too. He was very gentle with her in taking out the needle. Pressing his thumb to her arm with a cloth and pushed her arm up so it kept the pressure herself. Licking his thumb. He blinked and shivered, her blood was sweet, rich, that he took her arm down and leaned licking the wound. He froze as she stirred.

Elizabeth felt weak; opening her eyes she froze staring at something that she wondered why it seemed so off yet funny. Then she recognized him amongst the pain, Marlow. He covered up his act by caressing her cheek. Tracing the tip of his claw along her lips. Liz shivered, not from the cold of his skin but the way he was watching her and tracing. She waited till his claw was off her lips, "are you alright?" Marlow blinked at her, tilting his head. He felt…amused, she was asking him if 'he' was alright. Marlow smiled for the first time from something so simple like this in years. Marlow took advantage of her weakness and leaned she froze, his lips were on her and his tongue slithered past and licked the roof of her mouth. She gripped the sheet, eyes closing tight more at the wet coldness in her mouth and tasted blood. His blood, he broke the kiss and licked her lips. She gasped as that coldness spread in her. Marlow caressed her cheek, claws tracing.

"No…death for…you," he croaked in her language. "Mine." She frowned but felt it was pointless to argue anymore on anything. Marlow heard no argument he smiled with those shark needle teeth and leaned kissing her again this time he didn't have to force it, she opened to it his fingers slid down and caressed her throat. Breaking it, he leaned further licking her neck. "Wait…" He blinked and looked up at her; she looked like she was about to knock out, "pleased just waiting…wait until I'm healed." Marlow considered it studying her eyes, "unless I'm in danger of dying, please just wait." She breathed softly and fell back to unconsciousness. Marlow smirked and kissed her lips before lying on her bed beside her with his chin on his hands. Arching a brow and waiting, he wanted her blood now. There would be a new vampire in the world, one he made, and by the gods he would make mortals pay with his childe of vengeance. He failed to notice the blinking under the bed from a dead man's pocket.


	4. Chapter 4: We become Destiny

**We become Destiny**

Marlow watched over Liz and waited for her to heal more; when she was healed he would take her into his fold. She would make a strong vampire with the conviction she had. He looked forward to taking her life and snuffing it out of this mortal mundane existence. Resting a hand on her chest he felt her heart beat and just stayed there watching her and feeling the soft patter against her chest, one that would soon go out. He fell asleep in his watch but soon woke to hear noise. She was gone, searching he found her in the living room by the fire, dressed in peculiar fashion. She had on long boots, long black but form fitting pants. Her shirt more like a tunic. It clipped to one side part of it open to have mesh like chainmail beneath it. She wore leather bracers that were a little like gauntlets, they crossed her palms like fingerless gloves. She was playing a Cello. Delicate fingers musing the strings just right, her eyes closed. Her delicate wrist moving as she held to the bowstring.

Marlow blinked arching a brow and tilted his head watching her play. He found himself entranced by the chords. Even more so when she just sung without words with it matching her chords. Marlow gripped the door frame and let his cheek rest against it to stop from going to her and setting his teeth into her. His dead heart once again felt stirred, something he hadn't felt in a long time. She soon finished and stood up putting the instrument away, in doing so he saw she had her ancestor's sword sheathed to her side with the leather belt. Liz was standing under her portrait and Marlow was hit with the significance of such a moment.

"You need to go hide Marlow." She smiled softly but it wasn't a true sincere kind of smile. Marlow felt like he had missed something but he went and hid anyway. Only to hear banging on the door, from his hiding spot he saw Liz stay where she was by the fireplace. Not moving to answer the door. She was drinking something, finally her door was kicked in and cops came in. Guns trained on her. She merely sipped whatever she was drinking looking at the fire. "You are trespassing like the guys that came before you and attacked me on my property without probable cause." She finally set her cup down.

"They shoved me into the sunlight to which I'm allergic, luckily I made it to my medical kit in time or else I would have died." She looked at them; she was pale still, dark circles under her eyes. She tossed them something and it was caught by the lead officer to be a tracker. "He dropped this before he took off." She looked back at the fire. "We're going to have to ask you to come with us." She looked at them and glared. "No. I'm under house arrest by a doctor gentleman, now leave my property."

One of the deputies went over to her and made to cuff her only to jerk and turn there was a knife in his…throat! The others stared but she was already moving and drew her ancestor's sword. Moving she cut down one man while impaling the other. Marlow could see the sheriff go to pump his shotgun lifting it to aim right at her. Marlow hissed and opened the door panel and moved to get him grabbing the gun as it went off, part of the shot hit Liz clipping her but not fully. Marlow snarled and lifted the sheriff off his feet and sunk razor teeth into him, mawing as flesh and sinew gave way like water before the rocks. Hot blood spilling out and down in crimson rain down his throat and against his face and neck. Some of the torrent spilling down his chin. Marlow fed, turning to see Liz still fighting. She was shot, stabbed and still hurt. Liz yelled out even as one raised a gun and brought the sword down then up throwing all her weight and rendered the man's head from his shoulders turning on her heel and impaled the last deputy. Panting she tried to pull the sword out but couldn't. She stumbled back reaching for the wall instead she felt fabric. Marlow was there and grabbed her helping her down, holding her in his arms. She wheezed a little and Marlow felt like it was déjà vu all over again with Iris.

Marlow wouldn't have it, caressing her cheek. She gazed back at him and realized the inevitable. Smiling, Marlow blinked as she tore the shirt collar before reaching up with trembling fingers, she caressed his cheek. "Do it," she winced before closing her eyes. Marlow shivered and leaned baring fangs his shark like teeth pierced her slender pale flesh. She gasped but Marlow pulled her closer against his frame, feeding on Liz. Liz held to him tightly, the pain was intense and sharp from razored teeth, her breathing hurt as did her chest but the solid feel of Marlow there was what cut into the fear of it. Marlow released his bite licking the wound and laid her back gently, her eyes were closed, breathing weak. The stress and the bite would change her soon. He left her side and cleaned up the bodies.

He also took a pack down and fed on it as he searched her closet and found a new set of clothes for her and for him. He got cleaned up and put on black pants with a white button up shirt. Taking a long black jacket, he found boots for himself and slipped them on. Then rummaged around getting black pants, a long sleeve mesh shirt with boots and a leather jacket. He also took down a satchel, packing a few packs with the cooling kit. The sheriff's car was dark windowed and they could get far with it. He wanted to leave, and he was going to take her with him.

He stopped hearing a noise to turn and saw Liz. She was stark white, her eyes black with red rim. Blood was trickled here and there against her lips and chin, her gums were receding and some of her teeth were starting to sharpen. Turning. Marlow smiled, reaching out he touched her and leaned licking her chin to her lips feeling her shiver. He pulled her by her shirt and undressed her. She backed up as he guided her back to the bed. Nipping her neck and pushed her onto the bed as he lowered to it. Kicking off his shoes as he pulled off his buttoned shirt he had unbuttoned when he made her back up.

Liz shivered and let her fingers trace his chest feeling a scar or two wondering how he had gotten them. Her fingers were bleeding just a little as nails were making to grow a little longer and sharper. Marlow pulled off her belt and ripped the pants off. Slipping out of his as the kiss went deeper. Marlow growled in the back of his throat burying his head in her neck he moved suddenly gripping the sheets bellow and above her head the other gripping her thigh. He felt her head throw back as she cried out and arched. Marlow shuddered and moved. She pulled against him her still forming nails cut him. Marlow hissed, it didn't hurt. She bit him and cut him just a little. He responded by growling and moving harder. Dominating her, her body fit him like a tight living glove. Grunts and panting and moving with and against her.

Marlow danced the dance of flesh with Liz, could smell her scent laced with his own and blood. Any other kindred would know she was his. His. Liz soon grew submissive and he bit her again and moved that she was atop of him. Both panting and he moved more. Till they were spent, he laid there with her for a few moments until the sun reached its point in the horizon when it wasn't too intense and got dressed and she did. Pulling the hoods down they made for the dark truck and started it, heading out to head for the coast, they could sneak aboard a ship back to the mainland. Marlow was happy for that, tired of this place of snow and sun. Looking back the house was gone but to the side he watched Liz and felt a deep satisfaction. He had a companion.


	5. Chapter 5: Trails of the New Blood

**Trials of the New Bloods**

Months had gone by and the whispers of Barrow Alaska had become that, just whispers. Stories people told of tragedy and horror. "I heard that it was vampires or some kind of demon." One teen laughed in his dark wannabe vampire like outfit you could just pick up off a Hot Topic minute. All prettied up like a Cullen oh look at me state of mind and make-up. "Whatever man you think anything your read or see if fucking real." Laughter echoed in the alley ways of the dark New York. Laughter and darkness in the dingy dark streets, garbage littering the sides of the buildings from uncaring hands, in reality who cares. Shadows moving with the dance of street car lights where they chased into the alley ways of the neighboring buildings, yet only some shadows were un-moveable. The shadows with the un-reflecting black obsidian eyes of the night of judgment, death's eyes, more than one pair of those very eyes watched these reckless youth's go deeper still into the alley in attempt of a shortcut.

They didn't look up to see the man crouching like a gargoyle over the lip of the roof. His black boots rugged for better traction on the roof's surface, his black pants comfortable, his wipe button shirt classy but his preference. The long black coat fabric not leather, moving with the breeze, his pale flesh like his shirt. His name was Marlow, and he was older than sin to most, looking and watching he saw the shadow standing and blocking the teenager's path. Leaning as he watched in a better crouching position. Marlow could see the long black boots, the black pants, the dark black mesh and tunic shirt. It strapped to the side, she had a leather belt that went sideways off one hip, her arms in leather arm gloves, fingerless to show long nails like some kind of beginning talons.

The teens looked up then did a double take, really looking at the woman looking up at the moon light. She had pale skin as white as snow, lips dark ash. Ears pierced more than once, looking down than to the side at them they flinched seeing black eyes that reflected no light in them. Soul less. She smiled to them and her teeth could have put a freakin jaws shark to shame. Tilting her head, Marlow shivered, Liz. His Liz he had transformed, his protégé was very far along in teaching that he suspected she wouldn't need his mentoring in a year if that. She smiled more as she advanced on them slowly; she had been trailing them since the club. Marlow slid down to be at the edge before leaping off. He felt the wind brush past him before his solid weight crashed against the tallest teen. Hitting the asphalt, sinking his razored teeth into supple flesh, mawing the man who screamed. The other teen turned to have his arm snapped, she ran at the other and pounced and sunk teeth into flesh that parted like water.

Liz bit at the skin to tear chunks, reveling in the feel of hot liquid and bits of flesh go down her throat, devouring the teen. She arched up and sprayed the other teen with blood and he screamed before she moved with Marlow tearing at him. Other shadows moving from the openings to the group like a swarm of locust on the corn field. The screams met the night but it didn't fall on death ears as police jerked at the coffee stand. Looking at each other and running into the alley way, drawing guns and turning the corner to…

(Chapter 6 Tests of the Pack coming next week Sorry for the long wait I've been ill and working on my first book to try and get published)


End file.
